


Edelgard's Lucky She's So Damned Cute

by EdamamiTomoe



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chikan, Dubious Consent, F/F, Groping, Molestation, Teacher-Student Relationship, Tsundere, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23667193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdamamiTomoe/pseuds/EdamamiTomoe
Summary: Byleth's morning commute is disrupted as she finds herself unexpectedly the object of affection of her favourite student.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 83





	Edelgard's Lucky She's So Damned Cute

Byleth’s usual morning commute nap is unceremoniously disrupted as she finds herself being molested. At first, she barely even registered what was happening, as she was far too sleepy to be concerned with being bumped into, but after feeling a hand upon her butt one too many times, it’s just too obvious. Someone on this train standing behind her is taking advantage of her…! Just who could-?

“Oh, did I awaken you Professor? Sorry about that. Good morning, Professor~”

Oh. No way. That’s definitely the voice of her best student, Edelgard. She can’t possibly be the one who’s-!? Ugh, there’s no way Byleth can turn around like this, the train is much too packed for that. But that is definitely Edelgard’s voice coming up from behind her, and… supposedly her hand touching her as well. Oh, this is so improper…!

“Hmm? What’s the matter, Professor? Is something wrong?~” Oh, it is definitely Edelgard who’s touching her right now… Byleth can’t even turn around to look at her right now, but she can only imagine the snarky grin across her face right now as she says that, judging by her tone. That brat…! “Oh I know, the morning commute is absolutely dreadful. The train is always far too packed, it’s suffocating, and there’s never any space to move around…”

Ugh, Edelgard… This would be so infuriating if Byleth didn’t find her top student so charming and attractive, but still…! You’re already groping and feeling up your professor’s ass like you’re at a nightclub, can’t you at least shut up about it? Geez… Maybe she should violate the Universal Declaration of Human Rights later and give her cruel and unusual punishment for this. Such audacity, molesting and touching her professor in a public place like this… 

...Not that Byleth really dislikes it, in all honesty. As shameful as it is to admit, she’s… found herself looking at Edelgard a certain way on more than one occasion, even while during lectures, and she has no doubt that her student must have picked up on that at some point and decided to capitalize on it. It’s just that, the fact that she’s her professor, kind of means that there’s no way she can ever act upon or talk about those feelings. It would just… it would just be unprofessional, and absolutely improper!

Just as improper, as Edelgard sliding her hand along her thighs and poking underneath her pencil skirt, for example…! Goddess, has the girl no sense of propriety-!? Such bold and unabashed shamelessness, pulling her professor’s skirt up like this and fondling her ass, it’s enough to make Byleth’s knees weak…! To think, her top student would be capable of such perverted and amoral acts, reaching between her professor’s legs and touching her most private places! The audacity!

“Relax, Professor. You’ve had a stressful week, you ought to relax a bit, don’t you think?” Lowering her voice to a whisper, Edelgard presses herself even closer to her professor, her prying fingers pulling her panties aside and slipping into her pussy. Doesn’t she think she’s taking it a bit too far-!? No, apparently not, cause she’s pretty quickly beginning to move her fingers, as her other hand snakes its way around to touch Byleth’s enormous bust, squeezing and squishing it through her halter top. “Just relax, and let your favourite student take care of you…~ “ 

Aah, how embarrassing, it looks like Edelgard really does know that Byleth’s into her… It’s true, Byleth has a hard time not letting her mind go places whenever she sees her face, her charming features, her… her bust, and especially her legs, even more so on the days when she wears those shiny red tights… But does she really have to go and slip her hand underneath her halter top and lift up her bra to grope her while fingering her about it-!? It’s not that Byleth really dislikes it, and in fact, she’s kind of glad that Edelgard’s the one initiating, since she never could, but… goddess, on a train, of all places… what a little pervert…

It’s hard not to admit though, that her favourite student really is good with her hands. Even accounting for how tense and nervous Byleth is about being molested while on her commute, she can’t deny how… how incredibly good she feels right now, with Edelgard’s fingers thrusting in her pussy and teasing her clit, with her hand massaging her breast and squeezing her nipple like that. Byleth has been so busy this week that she hasn’t had the chance to relieve herself since the weekend too, she’s so pent up that even with how… how wrong this sexual encounter is, that she’s hardly able to hold back from moving her hips against Edelgard’s thrusting. It just feels too good…!

Byleth’s lucky that she’s always been quiet while getting off, cause this is just about the worst kind of place to be feeling so good and being so close to her orgasm. Even so, Edelgard’s so… unexpected adept at getting her off, that she’s beginning to find it difficult not to gasp out loud as she pants, with how squirmy her student is having her. Goddess, this is so unfaaair…! Byleth swears, on tomorrow morning’s commute, she’s definitely waiting until Edelgard gets on the train first before getting on…! But for now, she really has to… Byleth quickly clamps her hand over her mouth, stifling any moans that might escape her lips, just as she hits her climax, her thighs pressing together tightly as her honeypot leaks and spills all over Edelgard’s hand. Aah, how embarrassing…

As she begins to calm down from her climax, having her falling action in literary terms, Byleth feels her student withdrawing her fingers from her panties. Hey, is she going to fix her panties or what-? She doesn’t want to be left like tha- “Mm, you taste really nice, Professor… I ought to have this little treat tomorrow morning again…” 

H-hey! Geez! Don’t say things like that! You’re gonna make Byleth blush again! At least Edelgard’s finally fixing her panties and pulling her skirt back down, but gosh… she could at least withdraw her hand from her boob too. But no, she seems content to just… focus entirely on groping her tits now. Goddess, what a perverted student… 

“E-Edelgard, our… our stop is coming up soon, you really ought to cut that out…” Finally, Byleth speaks, her voice hushed and kind of raspy from not having spoken all morning and then panting so much, and it seems to surprise Edelgard a bit. She supposes she really doesn’t speak all that much on a normal basis. “Come on, stop… um, groping me…”

“Oh, Professor! And I thought you had fallen asleep!” Grr, you brat… at least Edelgard’s doing as she says now, fixing her bra and halter top before retreating her hands to herself. She should feel lucky that her professor is so into her, and kind of really wants to bang her to, or at least molest her back on the train, if that’s what she’s really into.

As the train pulls to their stop, people begin spilling out of the train, and Byleth follows, with her favourite student right behind her. Moving on ahead, Edelgard turns around and gives her a wink, and says in a teasing tone, “I’ll see you in class today, Professor~” 

...She’s lucky she’s so damned cute.

**Author's Note:**

> Edelgard be like "buenos dias Byleth"
> 
> I came up with this idea randomly last night, and wrote it this morning while playing Muse Dash. I hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
